


10 I Love Yous

by Bunny



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: There are plenty of ways to say and show someone that you love them. Here are ten different ways that Jason and Kyle express their feelings.





	1. Fear

Jason hated this feeling. The tightness in his chest, his palms sweating, his knees feeling like they’ve turned to goo, the shaking, and the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gone on a date before this. But this was different. This meant something more. Kyle was his soul mate, his whole world. If he screwed this up, he wouldn’t know what he’d do. Probably die. 

“Okay. All set.” Kyle smiled at him and Jason felt the fear disappear. 

Kyle was his now, and he wasn’t going anywhere.


	2. Addiction

The feel of Jason’s hands on his made him grab Jason’s shirt. Kissing Jason had always been a real treat, but now? Now he was just becoming addicted. It was the best drug in the world, and the worst.

Kyle didn’t know if they had rehabs for this kind of thing, he knew he needed one. Because really? Stopping in the middle of a battle to kiss your lover senseless, was just stupid. Yet he’d done it again!

At some point during the kiss, Sinestro had just left. Kyle was confused, and Jason was horny.

Everyone wins.


	3. Regret

Jason stared at the door as it slammed closed. Another fight, another night where Jason would go out and do things he’d regret later. Batman was needed in Gotham, yet Jason was needed here. 

He lived in two worlds. The one where Kyle and him were happy and together, and the other where he was depressed and alone. He hated it. He hated that he caused this to happen.

He regretted ever lying to Kyle, and wanted to prove to him he could be different. 

So tonight, he stayed in, and prayed that Kyle came home. 

Gotham could deal.


	4. Rain

Jason watched as the rain fell. It had been raining for a week so Jason had canceled all patrols, the risk was too high. No one was happy, but the storms were getting worse.

Kyle hadn’t minded having Jason home. They’d stayed in bed all morning, cuddled on the couch while Damian watched TV, and had real family dinners. It was everything Kyle had ever wanted.

Jason was a day away from blowing up the apartment when the word got out. Some wacko had a weather machine.

Kyle watched Jason leap out the window.

Somethings just never changed.


	5. Together

“If you can’t deal with us being together, Jordan, fucking get lost.” Jason was pissed. He’d come to the manor to welcome Bruce back, and Hal Jordan had gotten in his face. Kyle had stepped between the two, and Hal had pushed him out of the way.

It would have gone to blows if Guy hadn’t popped up and dragged Jason away. Physically dragged him away. Jason fumed as Kyle joined him on the couch.

“If Hal can’t handle us together, fuck him.” Jason kissed Kyle. If Kyle really thought that, Jason was good with it.


	6. Death

It had happened before any of them could stop it. The Black Lantern came, and the heroes fell. Jason had started gathering his family to flee, when the call came in.

Green Arrow was dead.

Jason had grabbed for Kyle as he fell to the ground. Cradling him to his chest, as they waited for news, and when none came, they left for Star City.

When they arrived at the scene, it was to find the Arrow clan gathered together. Jason was half relieved half heart broken at the sight before him.

Connor Hawke was alive.

Oliver Queen was dead.


	7. Apart

The Guardians had called, so Kyle left.

Jason hated it. So did his family. Jason was more violent when Kyle was gone on Lantern duties. The first night, Jason had blown up part of the docks. Dinah had nearly beaten Jason’s ass for it.

It was clear to everyone around that Jason and Kyle could never be apart, ever. For the sanity of the rest of the world, the JLA were shutting off Kyle’s future dealings with the Guardians. With Hal Jordan leading the charge.

Because Hal was Jason’s favorite target, and Hal hated being blow up.


	8. Coward

Jason had practiced the speech a million times that morning. Had made sure the ring was perfect in very way possible. He’d even gotten a recipe from Alfred and had cooked Kyle a nice huge dinner, and set their dinning room up in the most romantic ways possible. Everything was perfect. 

But when the moment came, Jason couldn’t do it. He watched Kyle relax back on the bed, spend from their love making. It would be so perfect to just ask. It was a simple question. And Jason couldn’t do it.

He was such a damn coward.


	9. Broken

Kyle hated this part of the relationship with Jason. Hated it with so much passion he had to remove the ring when he dealt with it. If he didn’t, he'd destroy everything around him.

Bruce’s death had effected Jason in so many ways, and Kyle was there when it all hit the fan. When Jason had come from from the memorial, Kyle had thought he’d be fine. Until they got into bed. Jason hadn’t wanted sex, just to hold Kyle. Once his arms were around him, Jason broke.

Kyle was going to kill Bruce for this.


	10. Fallen

Jason knew when Kyle had come back for him, that he had fallen for him hard. Back on the trip through the multiverse, Jason’d made the decision that he would never go after Kyle, in a romantic way. Hell they could barely talk without arguing with each other. They were so far from friends it wasn’t funny. So when Kyle came back for him? He was completely shocked.

As Jason wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck and pulled him into their first kiss, he knew what it was.

Jason Todd had fallen in love with Kyle Rayner.


End file.
